Poor Mary Sue
by Magical-Wildgirl
Summary: A normal girl character is taken from her world and forced to become a...MARY SUE. Can anyone save her before she's trapped that way for life? Note the parody, please. I reworked it a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Poor Mary Sue**

Summary: A normal character is taken into the YuGiOh world by a fan writer and turned into a Mary-Sue against her will. Can anyone save her before she is trapped that way for eternity? Note the double parody sign, please.

Disclaimer: I own Emily, the fangirls Sari and Lara, and the Mary Sue that poor Emily becomes. I do not own YuGiOh, nor will I ever.

Okay, if you don't understand the fangirl speak, translations into proper English are at the bottom. Here I go. Wish me luck.

**Poor Mary Sue**

It was a normal day for Emily, a brand-newly created fanfic character who had not yet been taken for an assignment.

She was walking down the street of her hometown.

Let me describe Emily to you. She isn't much to look at. About fourteen, shoulder-length, stick-straight brown hair, brown eyes, baggy sweater and jeans, no makeup, no jewelry except simple, tiny gold hoop earrings. Only one in each ear.

In short, a perfectly normal girl enjoying a perfectly normal day.

But for poor Emily, this day was about to become a living nightmare.

It all started when the portal opened…and Emily, being the klutz she was, tripped and fell in.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The portal…and Emily…disappeared, leaving behind only a perfectly normal street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily awoke to a strange voice speaking a language she didn't understand.

She opened her mouth to ask "What?" but it came out "Wat?"

She tried again. "Wat?"

_Oh, the horror. I can't speak properly!_

She opened her eyes and stared up at…a ceiling?

_What? I was outside!_

"OMG! Lok at h3r, Sari! She'l b purfekt 2 put inn aur storie!11! We ujst ned 2 ficks up h3r loks a bitt!1!111!" (1)

Emily blinked and rolled onto her side. She saw two girls she didn't recognize.

Her mind was busily trying to process these strange words.

At last she came to a conclusion.

There was only one thing in her mind.

_NOOOOOOO! I never wanted to meet a Suethor! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?_

The other girl nodded brightly. "If w3 upt h3r inn auur storie, she'l ned 2 b pretiful! lol I mad3 upp that wurd…………al bi miself!" (2)

The girls booted up their computer. They dumped her into it and she found herself in a…boy's room. And the boy was in there, sitting and staring blankly at the wall.

He turned to look at her. "Hey. What did you do to get dumped here?"

Emily shuddered. "They…they want to turn me into a…a…"

She couldn't say it out loud. She just could absolutely not say it. Finally, she forced it out in a whisper.

"A…_Mary Sue_."

He nodded. "Too bad. They had another one, but she was trapped by the Mary Sue hunters. Those people are keeping an eye on this story. I give your chances for survival as slim to none."

Emily looked at him, terrified. "But I don't want to die!"

"I don't think they care."

"Are they here?"

"Not until you're a full-blown Sue. By the way, I'm Bakura. Who are you?"

Emily stared. She knew about the anime fandoms, and she liked YuGiOh, and _this_ was not how Bakura was supposed to act _at all_.

"_You're _Bakura?"

"I get that a lot now. I'm completely out of character, but until I'm out of this (shudder) _fangirl _story, there's nothing I can do about it. Do you know who you're supposed to be?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm Emily."

"Not anymore. They're renaming you as we speak."

"But I _like _my name!"

"They don't. Now you're…let me see if I can remember it…Rosalina Anastasia Cassandra Maria Elizabeth."

"WHAT!"

"If you want, you can stay Emily in our conversation. They'll just superimpose what they _want_ us to be saying and doing over it."

"You mean…GAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emily had caught her reflection in the window.

"I…I'm…I'm blonde! And it's long and wavy and beautiful and shiny and all the stuff my hair is _not _supposed to be!"

Bakura nodded. "And that's not the worst of it. Go look in the bathroom mirror."

Trembling, Emily did so. And within a few minutes…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

AN: (1) Translation: Oh my God, look at her, Sari! She'll be perfect to put in our story! We just need to fix up her looks a bit!

(2) Translation: If we put her in our story, she'll need to be prettiful! Lol (laugh out loud) I made up that word all by myself!

Not being a speaker of fangirl chatroom talk myself, I'm not sure if this is the exact way they speak it, but I think it should be close enough. I'm sorry about the blatant spelling/grammar abuse you see here. It was agony to write.

So, what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Hey all! No, I'm not dead. Much. Here is the second installment of this horrifying tale, recounted to me by the character herself.

So, here's poor Emily to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Emily: All the authoress owns is me, Sari, Lara and the Mary Sue I am forced to become. Don't be mad at her, please. Here's stuff you'll need to know.

Plain: What's actually happening.

_Italics: What the fangirls want to be happening and are writing._

_**Poor Mary Sue**_

Emily was staring in horror at the mirror.

I'll describe her to you now.

She has long, golden, shining 'tresses' (because you know, Mary Sue hair is never just 'hair') that fall in soft waves to her waist, and eyes that seem to flip from blue to green to violet to silver to grey and so on. If you watch them long enough, they'll cycle through the rainbow with a few extra colours added on.

Her features have become delicate, with pale skin and full lips.

In short, if you flip to 'Mary Sue' in the dictionary and it was actually there, you would find a picture of what Emily had become.

"AUGH!"

She ran back out.

And something else hit her.

"Why do I have scars on my arms?"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You're the stereotypical Beautiful! Intelligent! but Angsty! Cutting! Sue. Tragic past and all."

Emily frowned. "But doesn't that kind of Sue generally end up having a romance with…waaaaiiit a second…is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's lots I'm not telling you. For example, the Red Sea isn't really red, and…"

"Bakura. Be serious. Please."

"Fine. You're also somehow Malik's long-lost…third cousin twice removed, I think it is. You have defeated Pegasus and Kaiba in duels (of course), and you have a card that can defeat any of the God Cards. Not to mention you know how to use it, and you have plenty of original cards."

"WHA-AT?"

"Yeah. To top it all off, you're also a new student! You want to see what the fangirls are writing? I've learned how to hack into their files."  
"Sure, why not. Maybe we can change things…"

"I doubt it; we'll need to learn how to hack into the keyboard to do that."

"Crap. But let's go look anyway."

Bakura shrugged and led Emily out into the hallway, opening a door made of tin that looked very out of place in the house.

_Rosalina wuz reeding wen Baku-chan cam in. _

"_hey Rose"_

"_hey"_

"_wat u reedin?"_

"_nothin much_

Emily groaned. "My poor eyes…wait. _Baku-chan? _This is just blatant wish-fulfillment! "

"I know. They could at least _pretend _they're trying to write a decent story…_"_

"_hey Rose, r u comin 2 skool 2morow?"_

"_mayB_

"_Y not?'_

"_well, if mi dad gits madd at mee, i can't go"_

"_y not?"_

"_no reson'_

"_OK."_

_Baku-chan leftt, and as son as he wuz gon, Rosalina sturtid 2 cri._

"_Oh bakura, i wish i culd tel u, but then u'd b in danger frum mi dad. and I luv u, bakura, so i cant tel u…_

"Okay, not only do you _not _go to school with them, there is no way on earth you would be in danger from a mortal guy…wait. WHAT was that last bit?"

Bakura winced. "I tried to warn you…"

"EW! No offense, but _honestly, _I am WAY too freaking young for you! I'm only fourteen! Maybe people will give up in disgust…"

Bakura turned and asked no one in particular, "Isn't her childish idealism refreshing? Emily, people don't give up on this stuff, if only so they can flame it later."

"Maybe the flames will make them pull it?"

"Maybe. Don't count on it, though if we come here and find a long, wangsty 'Goodbye Cruel Board' chapter, we can hope."

Emily went and began to read on.

_Rosalinas dad come inn. 'wat r u cryin abot, brat?'_

"_nothing, father"_

"_shut up bitch_

_then he slaped her harc acros teh face._

"_ow…"she wisperd_

"_talk loder bitch' tehn he slaped her agan._

'_oh adn u cant go too skool 2morow"_

"_y not?'_

_he slaped her 2 times. dunt queston me, brat" he yeled_

'_sory father_

"_u shuld b! he yeled be4 he left_

_She cryed a litle mor, adn fel aslep thinkin abut bakura adn hopin taht he wuld sav her_

'_bakura, help me…"_

_AN: Ono! lol can baku-chan sav rosalina?wel, revew adn we'l cont! adn no flammes cuz ur al just jelous adn cant see a goood storie wehn u reed one!111!11! psst next tim tey go 2 skool adn met yami adn tem. adn this mey sund stoopid, btu wat teh hek is a spelchek? I relee have noe idea! Ppl kep sayin 'u shuld prubaly use spelchek' btu i dunt kno wat spelchek is! help me pls!_

Emily cried.

"What is it? You don't actually care about what happens to Rosalina, do you?" asked Bakura.

"N-no, it's just the thought that anyone would post this on the Internet, and not only expect good reviews but say that flames and CC are just because the sender is jealous…and they don't know what SPELLCHECK is! It's a crime against the world…"

**To Be Continued…**

AN: Heh heh, next time, Emily and her Mary Sue aspect are forced to go to school and DUEL! Oh, what ever could come of this?

Review, guys! Send flames for me to pass on to the fangirls if you want. Go ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

**Poor Mary Sue**

Summary: A normal character is taken into the YuGiOh world by a fan writer and turned into a Mary-Sue against her will. Can anyone save her before she is trapped that way for eternity? Note the double parody sign, please.

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You all know by now that Sari, Lara, Emily and (takes deep breath) Rosalina Anastasia Cassandra Maria Elizabeth are mine. YGO and its characters, settings, etc. are not.

_Italics: The fangirl's 'story'_

Plain: Actual narrative

Emily looked to Bakura. "How long do you think this fic will live?"

"Not very. Care to bet? I have it on five chapters, maximum."

She sighed. "I would rather not bet on my own death, thanks all the same."

Suddenly, a door opened and six or seven people fell through, the door shutting hard behind them.

And the scenery changed. They were in a classroom. A currently empty classroom.

_Rosalina wuz scarred, btu alsoe madd at hur dad. She thot he shuldnt be makin her stey hom wen she wantd 2 go 2 skool. so she senaked out teh windoe wit her stuf adn hid behidn teh skool til ti wuz tim 2 go inn. (AN: OMG how brav, huh?)_

_she swa alott of ppl stndin arond afder she went inn, watcin 2 guys duling. Rosalina grined. she had her dec wit hur, soo she Dcided 2 dul wit 1 of tem wen they wer dun. she aslo saw Baku-chan tere, loking iritatted. she wundered y. _

Emily looked up. "Who are all of you?"

One stood. "I'm Yami. This is Yugi," he pointed, "Ryou, Malik, Marik, Jou, Anzu and Honda. Where are we?"

Emily's eyes went huge. "You mean it?"

"Yeah…hey, aren't you that Sue they got rid of?"

"I…I'm new. And…if you're who you say…AAAUUUUGHHHH! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

She stopped, thought about it…

"Or at least, I am."

"Why?"

"I'll have to duel you, and because I'm a Sue I'll win, and then the Sue-hunters will have all the proof they need to show I'm a Sue and then they'll kill me and then…"

She was nearly hysterical.

Bakura tapped her on the shoulder.

"Breathe occasionally, huh?"

Emily blushed, very embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. Oops. Sorry. I'm okay now. Really."

_She loked adn relised taht it wuz her 3rd cuzin malik duling sum guy shed never sen b4. he loked kinda wierd, wit spyky hare adn redd ies. (AN: Gues who lol btu dun wrry thisll b a baku/oc ramonce im sik off al the yami/oc romnce baku-chan desrves sum luv 2!) _

Emily groaned. "You'd think they would at least put in a little subtext explaining how I knew Malik. And why do they not capitalize your name?"

Malik shrugged. "They're fangirls. We'll kill them later."

Bakura blinked. "How did you manage to stay partly in character?"

"Because I disappear into a black hole about four seconds into the chapter."

"Lucky," remarked Emily. She was trying to pull her hair back into a ponytail, without success. "Why can't I pull this back? It's so darn impractical and…" She trailed off. "Anyone have scissors?"

Bakura pointed. "Try the desk up front."

She looked through it. "Ah, here's a pair."

"What do you need them for?" asked Ryou quietly.

Emily jumped. He and Yugi and the others had been so quiet she'd forgotten they were there. "I'm gonna cut my hair, that's all."

She picked up a lock and cut it off at about chin length.

It was harder than it looked, and she ended up with really crooked hair. She could feel a hole in the back where she'd cut it too short and one side was longer than the other. That didn't seem to matter, because within ten seconds it was back to the waist-length it had been before.

"Damnit!"

"I coulda told you that would happen." remarked Jou.

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd realize it. You're a Sue, they never have short hair."

Anzu nodded assent.

Emily sighed. "Bear with me here; I've never been this way before."

"You're better than the last one." said Mariku with a faint glare. "She was proud of being a Sue and acted like it. I never had a knife on me when we met her, either."

Suddenly a black hole opened.

Jou looked at it "Hey, there's our ride. Come on."

Malik, Mariku, Jou, Honda and Anzu disappeared into the safety of the canon. (1)

Emily sat down at one of the desks, as did the others with mental groans.

"Shall we?" asked Bakura.

"Why not, let's see what they're writing."

_Rosalina wuz felin depesed cuz malik lost so she dcided 2 tri. She wlaked upp 2 yami adn sayd "want 2 dul" and yami siad sur so they tok out theyr decs and started duling. Alot off ppl cam 2 watch as wurd came arond taht the new gurl wuz duling yugi. (AN cuz they dun kno abot yami, duh) and she could see bakura wathing thm dul and she hopped taht sehd win cuz she didint wannt 2 loose infront of Bakura,especially not wehn soooo mani oter ppl wer watchin. so she puled out hre fave card (AN wow gues wat it is) adn she sed 'i pley the…" _(2)

_AN: lol gunna stop tere if u want 2 find out waht it wuz adn who winz tehn revieuw!1!11!1!1!11! i ned 10 revieuws b4 I cont.!1!1!1!1! _(3)

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whoopee. I can't wait to find out what happens. Not."

**To Be Continued…**

(1) You know how, in Sue-fic scenes where there are a lot of characters, how some of them will just seem to disappear? It never says 'so-and-so left the room' or whatever, they're just there, and then they're not. I call it a black hole, and that's what just happened to Malik, Mariku, Jou and Anzu.

(2) It's hard to show it in the format I imagine it in, so just imagine the entire italic part as one big Block Paragraph Of Doom.

(3) This is something that is in a lot of Mary Sue fics and personally annoys me very, very much. So I put it in here. Don't kill me.

Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, or just pass on messages to the fangirls!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: You all know by now that Sari, Lara, Emily and (takes deep breath) Rosalina Anastasia Cassandra Maria Elizabeth are mine. YGO and its characters, settings, etc. are not.

_Italics: The fangirl's story_

Plain: Actual happenings.

_AN: wel, i didnt get 10 reveiws, but ppl want mee 2 kep goin, so i wil! adn 2 al u meen flamerz, i TOLD u if u dont like it, dont reed it! their are ppl who lik it so im gunna kep goin! neway, heres the chappie:_

"…_i cal the flaming night-mare!' caled Rosalina. Yami did hiz best btu he coudlnt beet taht. Rosealina was surprized, cuz she shuldnt hav been abl to beet him soooo ezily. 'u win" sed yami 'good job'. 'thanks" sed rosalina._

Emily stared at it. "The flaming night-mare? IS there such a thing?"

"No." said Yami definitely. "There's no such thing."

Yuugi and Ryou had disappeared into the black hole the instant the story was updated.

"Then _how _could I have won with it? Where is the logic?"

Bakura laughed. "What is this 'law-jick' thing of which you speak? The fangirls who write that story have no notion of this 'law-jick'."

Emily sighed. "I guess…"

"You guess? It's because they're lazy and stupid."

Emily blinked. "How do you figure that?"

Bakura shrugged. "They're lazy because they can't be bothered to look up a _real _card that could have beaten him and they're stupid because their thoughts go like this: I want my character to be able to beat Yami in one turn because it's cool, and I don't care if it's totally impossible, no matter who she was dueling, because _I want it, dammit!_"

Yami stared at him. "They tell you this?"

"It's amazing what you can find out when you're bored and listen in, Pharaoh."

Emily kept reading.

_yami sed 'wait r u new her?" and rosalina sed "yes" adn theen yami sed 'well your relee good were r u from?" rosalina sed 'just a different skool" tehn yami sed 'ok" and left. Rosalina went 2 talk 2 bakura and he sed 'rose howd u do that" and she sed 'What do u meen? adn he sed "no ones ever beeten yami before xcept onetime and taht was kaiba (AN: WOW huh? Lol and it wuz kaiba, right?) rosalina sed 'just lucky i gues" adn bakura sed "well your relee lucky tehn' _

Emily moaned. "I need some kind of headache medicine; their story is giving me a migraine."

Bakura turned to look at her. "Well, you could always keep reading and try to pretend like this whole sorry part of your life is happening to someone else…"

Meekly, she nodded. "Okay…"

She returned to reading, half-listening to Bakura and Yami in the background. Their argument was far more interesting then the story.

_(AN: omg she IS lucky rite?) NEway, l8er rosalina and bakura was walking home wehn her dad cam out off the house, "you brat get in her' tehn he puled rosalina inside, she loked bak at bakura, 'don't com in' she preyd silentlee but Bakura folowed them inn and sent hur dad 2 the shadow place (AN: wats it caled again?). tehn he asked 'rose u ok' she sed "ya' but she wuz lyin becuz hur dad opend 1 off hur cuts taht shed mad hurself wit a rasor agin adn she wuz bleedin. _

_Bakrua frowed, he new she wuz lyin cuz he culd see teh blod, so he movd her sleve and stard at the scarrs, 'rose whered u get this" he asked and she sighd, 'id beter tel u al tahts ben goin on…"_

_AN: OMG how skary, huh? Wel flamerz r ignord and nice reviews welcmd! i wont cont. unles i get 10 reveiws! Btw ths is Sari, lara wuz doin the 1st 3 chappies!_

Emily looked to Bakura. "Well, you found out…"

Bakura sighed. "Wonderful…"

She grinned. "And who is this 'Bakrua' person that they wrote about? There's no one by that name in YuGiOh, is there?"

Bakura smirked faintly. "No."

"Whew. Good. For once, I thought the fangirls knew more than I did about canon. Which would be a very scary occurrence."

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Okay, this is getting close to being done! I'm really on a roll with this one for some reason…(shrugs) Hope you like it!

Also, did anyone even notice that she tried to cut her hair in the last chapter? I liked that scene, but it may have been too short…


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Mary Sue**

Disclaimer: Emily + Fangirls + Sue: Mine. YGO (and the How To Deal With series): not mine. Okay?

**Poor Mary Sue: Chapter Five**

_AN: OMG u flamerz hav ben sooooo meen latly! im jsut tryin 2 rite a fic 2 mak me hapy! so dont lik dont reed!_

_NEway, 2 al mi nice reveiwrs! Sankyuu adn her's ur updat!_

Bakura looked over. "Are they removing it yet?"

Emily sighed. "No…They're. Getting. Good. Reviews."

Bakura stared. "That's not possible."

"Oh yeah?"

She opened up the reviews for 'Brokn Angel, r&r plz!'.

_Review: firehart, anonymous:_

_OMG this is so good! Whut happened 2 Rosie? U don't mind if i cal her Rosie do u? Keep goin! And i agree, Bakura doesn't get nearly enough luv…(huggles plushie)_

Then she closed the window.

"See? As long as they get stuff like that, they're going to keep writing…"

"Good luck," said Yami as yet another black hole opened and he stepped through.

She stared at the screen.

_Rosalina siged. 'wel, ive never told ne1 this b4 u, bakura, but sumtimes mi dad gott mad at me adn hed huurt me, so i jsut started doin taht."_

_Baku-chan loked at her adn askd, 'y didnt u tel ne1?"_

'_i wuz scarred, bakura, so i did it cuz it jsut made me fel beter. dont aks y, I dunno y, it just hapend…_

Emily turned to Bakura. "Bakura, would you mind terribly if I just bailed out of this right now? You know,ran away andwent home?"

"Yes, I would mind. I don't want _another_ Sue. You're the only half-decent one they've ever had."

"I feel like we're reading the 'How To Deal With' series, kindergarten style."(1)

'_so y r u teling me this?' asked bakura._

'_Becuz ur the first pirsun i evr relee comunicatted wit, Bakura…adn…adn i trsut u…'_

_She wantd soooo much 2 sey 'becuz i luv u' btu she wuz scarred abot hou bakura wud react, so she dcided 2 not sey it._

"_Y trust me?' askd bakura, 'no one duz'_

Bakura leaned over her shoulder, reading. "I like it that way! And even if I didn't, I wouldn't go angsting about it to some teenage girl I barely know."

Emily sighed. "Bakura, you've got to remember, these are fangirls. They don't care about your character. The only reason they're writing you is because they think you're hot."

"Yes, that's always the reason…"

"It's good to know you're humble about it, at least. Note the sarcasm."

'_Becuz…' rosalina didnt whant 2 sey, but she did sey, so qiet tat Bakura didnt heer it. 'becuz i luv u is y…"_

'_Wat?" askd Bakura._

Emily was making puking faces.

Bakura was merely pretending to have read nothing.

_Baku-chan siged, 'rose, there's somethin i ned 2 tel u…"_

_AN: OMG wut culd it B, rite? Sry its sooo short! Wel, i ned 15 reveiws B4 I cont. adn meenie flamerz, remeber, if u dont have anythin nice 2 sey, dont say it at al!_

Emily nodded. "Okay, how about this? I'm sorry, fangirls, but your own character says that your fanfiction sins are beyond the grace of God. Please delete it and we will all try to forget this ever happened."

_Also, wuts canon? Ppl sey "this isnt canon Bakura" btu noone sez wut canon is! Is it sumthin important? not every1 noes ur speshul fic langage, sooo sey wut u meen or i wont noe!_

Bakura gave a long groan. "Ah, this explains it! They have never seen the actual canon!"

Emily nodded. "Fangirl rule for writing #1: Don't let your mind get polluted with any canon. Remember, canon will stifle your creativity. If possible, try to avoid seeing any canon at all, and only hear about TEH HAWT BISHIES through your fangirl friends."

**To Be Continued…**

AN: Sorry about the long delay and short chapter, that horrible thing known as Real Life is catching up to me. School projects and all. So this is sort of a transition chapter.

As usual, CC and kind reviews appreciated, flames perused for CC and then ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Holy (censored). Has it really been so long since I updated? I'm sorry! I've been really busy. Barely even time to sit down. This chapter is EXTREMELY short, and I'm sorry about that, but I can't help it.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Emily + Fangirls + Sue are mine. YGO is not mine. There we go. I even have it set out in math.

**Poor Mary Sue: Chapter Six**

The scene shifted again. Now they were back at the broken-down, rambling old house they had started in.

_AN: OMG! Flamerz, jsut go awaaaaayyyyy! Ur all so meen! rosalina's NOT a sue! Notnotnot!_

_4 al the nic ppl, sankyuu adn heer's ur updat!_

Emily sighs. "They haven't stopped."

"Damn. And here I was all hopeful."

"You're never hopeful. You're always saying we're going to die in here."

"We are."

"I love it when people prove my point for me."

"I'll just choose to pretend I didn't hear that. You'll notice they haven't found the spellcheck either…"

"They don't know what it IS. On the bright side, there are still some intelligent people in this world."

"How do you get that?"

"She's talking about flamers. As in, plural. As in, people are telling them that Rosalina's a moron."

"Ah. I see."

Emily scrolled down, skipping most of the chapter.

_So bakura wuz abot 2 tel her. Ten he stoped and said "no, nevr mind…dosnt realy mater…"_

_Tehn sudenly, the dor opned, and evrythn went dark..._

"Well, they _almost_ learned to spell 'really'." Emily pointed out.

"'Almost' does nothing for me." said Bakura.

"It's better than nothing..."

"If you say so."

"You never listen to what I say. Why are you starting now?"

"I'm not."

**To Be Continued…**

AN: What I find really scary is that the fangirl writing is getting easier for me every time and my part is getting harder and harder to do. I think I may need to take a short vacation from this story to work on my other ones and the stuff I've promised to, like, a million people.

I know, the space between this chapter and the last one should have been enough, but I was working on it. I swear the next chapter of this will be up by Remembrance Day, at least. My brother is authorized to beat me with a baseball bat if I forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Poor Mary Sue: Chapter Seven

AN: I think this is the last chapter, unless more is demanded, because I am rapidly losing interest. I have an extremely short attention span, and it's a miracle I got this far. XD

Disclaimer: After six (seven?) chapters of this, you should _know_ that I don't own YuGiOh. Thank you and have a nice day. XD

Here it is.

**Chapter Seven**

_AN: OMGZZZZZ! STOP WIT AL THE FLAMZ ALREDY!_

_i kno im not a reel good riter, im stil lerning! Leav me alone!_

_Anywayz, here iit iz. Hop u lik…_

_Rosalina wok up in adark rom, al alone. _

'_Bakura?" she aksed _

'_No hes not her, i recued u from him. sed some1._

"_i dunt ned recsuing, i luv hiim!' she cryed._

"_C, hes made u tink taht kind off stuf alredy, btu u cn stil B saved…'_

'_Who R U?" she whimpred._

_No anser came. She wuz al bi herssefl…_

Emily groaned. "Oh my…"

"What now?"

"I've been kidnapped by an unknown person who wants to break up OMG TEH TWOO WUV! Yay, I get to angst now! Whoopee. Not."

"You _must _be kidding."

"No joke."

Bakura leaned over her shoulder.

"We must kill it before it spreads."

"Tell me how we'll manage that, and I'll be right there with you."

_Sum1 she din't relee kno, wit blak hair adn bright gren eyes, cam inn. "good ur awak."_

_She wuz mizrable. "Y r u doin this?'_

'_he'dve treted u bad. Ur beter of here."_

_Rosalina din't beleive it. 'Bakura wuld nevr hurt me.'_

_(AN: OMG shes so loyale! Adn he nevr wuld, either!)_

Emily nodded. "I THINK it's Otogi, but I can't really tell..."

Then she stopped and blinked.

"Hey, Bakura, look! They learned to spell your name right!"

"Wow. See my wonder and amazement."

"There's no need to be so _sarcastic_…" she muttered. "Jeez."

"It means I'm getting back into character. So don't complain."

"_u dont kno him, not teh reel him, Rosalina. So jsut undersand taht u'l B better of this whey."_

Emily snorted. "Don't undersand, Rosalina! Because undersanding strangers can lead to the varnish peeling off later, if you aren't careful."

_Rosalina sta alon and whispred 2 bakura, _

"_Bakura, wherevr u r, plese find me son…"_

"EEW! You're Rosalina's _son _now?"

"Emily, you have an extremely sick mind. Get it out of the gutter."

"No way! It took many years of work, strength of will, and determination to get this sick mind, and I'm _keeping _it, thank you very much."

_Rosalina cryed kwietly, tehn she fond a bit of brokn glas on the flor._

_she liftd her sleve, and wuz abot 2 cut in wehn she herd Bakura's voic whispr 2 her._

'_Plz dont. U'l scar ur beautiful skin."_

_His voice gav hr hop, and she dcided 2 cary on. _

Emily giggled. "Perhaps there would be other, more interesting disembodied voices later on."

Bakura shook his head. "Mhm. Are you _sure _they aren't mixing up me and Ryou? Because that last crap about scarring her skin sounds like something he would say."

"No, he has better taste than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Let's continue to examine this wonderful piece of well-rounded storyline, shall we?"

_She herd crashin, and teh sonds off figting. Tehn hr dor opned._

_Bakura wuz ther._

_Witout thinking, she ran to him._

Emily looked at the screen. "You know, with a bit more thinking involved, Rosalina could be toned down, the spelling could be improved, and this story might not suck as much as it does…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned. "Oh yeah, that's right, _thinking._ My bad."

_She fel him holdin her 2, and she smild, knwoin she wuz safe..._

Bakura smirked. "She was wrong. Because then he stabbed her. The end."

Emily laughed. "Don't we all wish."

_He leand down. She loked up at him, curios. They movd closr and closr until…_

"EW!" shrieked Emily.

Bakura looked slightly sick. "I can't believe they're making us do this."

"Me either. HELP!"

Suddenly, a group of people burst into the room.

"Hello, we're the Fangirl Destroyer's Society. We were told there was a Sue here?"

Emily raised a hand. "That's me. What _TOOK _you so long?"

They blinked at her, and then one of them grinned.

"Hey, we might be able to recuperate this one…"

And here our story ends, as it is strictly the tale of poor Mary Sue. However, as life goes on for them all, here is what happened:

The fangirls were taken to jail for committing crimes against the human senses, the story was pulled and the canon characters were taken back to their correct homes, although they may have mental scars from the horrors they were forced through in that fic throughout their lives.

And as for Emily? Well, she has just graduated from rehabilitation and has been accepted for a wonderful OC fic with a great author. We're all very proud of her and wish her the best of luck.

**OWARI**

AN: That's all, folks. Hope you enjoyed!

Now, to get on with the thousand and one fics I owe to various people…(walks off muttering) Oh, and I'll owe my thirty-fifth reviewer a oneshot of their choice. JUST because I don't have enough to do. Yeah.


End file.
